Talk:Gibbs's Rules
HTML anchors An ID has been added to each rule so you can goto a specific rule example Go to Rule #44 : #44 Go to Rule #51 : #51 Go to Rule #3b (Second Rule #3) : #3b Candidate for Deletion Why was the page or rather the section concerning the Rules flagged for deletion? It's perfectly fine the way it is. User:SocialOutsider Subpage Is there a reason this is a subpage of Gibbs' article and not its own article? I was looking for it on its own page before I found it here.--31dot (talk) ( ) 23:14, December 12, 2011 (UTC) "Rule #12: Never get personally involved in a case.15 Said by the SecNav to be Rule #1 in Washington politics, in Nature of the Beast, Season 9, Episode 1." This is also backed up by Season 4 Episode 21 said by Jenny "Are you going to quote rule #1 back at me?" Rule number one doesn't make sence but this does. 06:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Rule 39a: "No such thing as a small world." Season 10, Episode 14: Canary. Said by Ziva and Tony to suspect (at aprox 22:40). http://img255.imageshack.us/img255/6670/squirrel3kk9.gif Wolbee 23:07, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Rule 62 Abby is messing with a camera by the elevator and the flash goes off in Gibbs' face. She immediately said something along the lines of an apology and then said "I know rule 62 is to give people thier space..." and then went on talking about the case. This came from Double Back (episode). 02:17, January 15, 2014 (UTC)Mac :Exact words by Abby (from recording, run several times thru): "Always give people space when they get off the elevator" :From new episode aired 1-14-2014 : 05:23, January 15, 2014 (UTC)Klemmer Two Pages Why are there two variations of this page, Gibb's Rules and Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Gibbs's Rules? --Ditto51 (Author) 22:16, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Maybe whoever made the other page got tired of this locked page never getting updated. -- Rule 20 has been known for several months. It's on the other page, and not this one. Dickbalaska (talk) ( ) 19:33, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Rule 62 Rule 62: to Gibbs "Always give people space when they get off the elevator." Double Back (episode) 03:21, January 18, 2014 (UTC)Pete Rule 6 Edit needed: "Rule 6: "Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness." - This rule has been mentioned throughout the series, but it wasn't given a specific number until Flesh and Blood (episode)." Gibbs rule: Rule #62 Always give space people space when they get off the elevator. Season 11 Ep 13 Double back. Xh28 (talk) ( ) 22:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Rule 70 In Season 12, Episode 5, McGee added Rule # 70- "Keep digging until you hit bottom." Gibbs, at the end of the episode, asked McGee, "Rule 70, McGee?" 01:07, October 22, 2014 (UTC) : Why's this page protected? -Robin (talk) ( ) 01:12, October 22, 2014 (UTC) : That's what I was wondering. I was gonna update it last night during the show, but I couldn't. Rule 51 Now confirmed that the rest of the team knows about the rule, Gibbs tells them about it in Season 12, Episode 10, House Rules 03:27, December 18, 2014 (UTC) At least McGee knows about this rule, as he wrote about it in his letter to his father in Season 12, Episode 10 - "House Rules" Kampcachefis (talk) ( ) 19:43, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Kampcachefis McGee has confirmed his knowledge of this rule in Season 15, Episode 15. Gibbs mentions Rule 51 to a suspect and McGee then states the rule, "Sometimes you're wrong." Phadin (talk) ( ) 01:11, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Rule 6 Rule 6 - In the explanation of this rule is an aside about the parallels between Mark Harmon's and John Wayne's careers where it states, "Mark Harmon's career has paralleled John Wayne's. They both were quarterback of their southern California college football team..." While Mark Harmon indeed was starting quarterback for UCLA, John Wayne played on the Offensive Line, not quarterback, during his time at USC. 06:01, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Rule 22 Also referenced in Season 9, Episode 19 "The Good Son": DiNozzo interrupting an interrogation: "Hate to break Rule 22 boss, but his lawyer's here." Dickbalaska (talk) ( ) 05:47, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Rule 20 "Always look under." -It was revealed in the episode Artful Dodger. This rule hasn't been added to the page yet.Bgonter17 (talk) ( ) 20:15, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :And, seven months later, it still hasn't. Is this Wiki a ghost town? Several character pages I visited seem incomplete (i.e. "x character is a woman, seen in episode y", not even a basic description of their role). 9,000 pages, and yet incomplete info, seems surprising. DamageW (talk) ( ) 01:29, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Source A while back, I did a search for the following two rules (numbers not yet given), but I've never managed to find what episode they were first mentioned in. Does anyone here know? - "Don't stop checking and rechecking evidence until you are satisfied." - ? - "Never second guess yourself in a relationship and life." - ? Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr. Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) ( ) 00:49, March 23, 2015 (UTC) You seem to be missing a rule... RULE 0 RULE 0 - Do what you must for family. (told to Gibbs by Mike Franks (Franks calls it the unspoken rule)) 01:35, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Micro4jkl456 * That one's under "Unnumbered rules". (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) ( ) 15:25, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Season 12 Episode 1 Gidds's boyscout motto "Carrie a lighter." Rule 28: "If you need help, ask." Episode 13.10 ZombieJohnGotti (talk) ( ) 02:06, November 18, 2015 (UTC) there is another rule to add Rule #28 "If you want help, you need to ask" from S13E10 first shown 11/24/15 MisterWiggly (talk) ( ) 02:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Rule 21 Rule 21: There are 2 ways to follow someone: First way, they never notice you. Second way, they onl y notice you. This rule is pictured in the rule box when Gibbs is going through the box before he adds rule 51 in the episode Rule Fifty-One. TokyoGirl137 (talk) ( ) 20:18, December 26, 2015 (UTC)TokyoGirl137 Rule 20: "Always Look Under", said by Eleanor Bishop during 'The Artful Dodger' (S12E7). Tony replies to this by saying, "Rule 20, rarely quoted, widely interpreted". Rule 40 In episode House Rules (season 12) this rule is pronounced (in a flashback of an earlier episode) as: "If you think someone's out to get you, they are.' 20:49, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Rule 17 I had actually assumed that 17 was just a mis-spoken rule. Given the almost identical rule 22. 11:21, August 8, 2018 (UTC)